


Fight Choreography

by mistyzeo



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2010 [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <a href="http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/"><b>deirdre_c</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Choreography

Jensen realizes he missed it when Dean and Sam were fighting _together_ rather than just plain fighting, and he's forgotten what it feels like to have Jared as his partner in the fight scenes rather than his adversary. It feels good, is what it feels, and he likes working out the moves with him as they pretend-battle a sea monster or whatever it is this week.

Their choreographer, Kevin, is standing back now to give them some space as they fight. He's only taught them the easy bits, the stuff they don't need a stunt guy to do, even though Jared insists on doing as many of his stunts as his body (and his contract) can physically handle. Jensen's a little glad he has a stunt man, because he's not a ninja, and whoever wrote this week's episode seems to think Dean is a ninja. Which he's not.

Jared's really into the fight, getting all serious and intent. It's kind of sexy.

He holds up his hands and says, "Okay, again," and Jensen throws him the prop gun. They turn together and Sam fires off one shot (the gun going _POP_ where the explosion should be) while Dean raises the (not) flaming torch. He jabs it a couple of times, and Sam cries out as the sea monster wraps its (invisible) tail around his lower leg. Jared does the fall the way he should, but he misses the edge of the mat and jams his elbow straight into the floor.

Jensen's at his side in an instant, even before he's done sitting up and clutching his elbow with his other hand. His face is all twisted up with discomfort, and Jensen reaches for him.

"Ahh," Jared says, "no, it's fine. I'm okay."

"You need the stunt guy to do the fall?" Jensen teases, his tone belying the way his fingers are curling around Jared's elbow.

"I think I hit my funny bone," Jared says, ignoring the jibe. "Dude, that feels so weird."

"Hence the name," Jensen offers. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Jared repeats. "Gimmie a minute and I'll be fine."

Kevin is crouching at his other side by then, not looking terribly concerned. "If it bruises, let me know," he says, "otherwise I'll let you keep going, okay?"

Jared nods and keeps his elbow hugged tight against his belly as he lets Jensen help him stand. He gives Jensen a wink and shakes out his arm carefully. "Could be worse," he says, reminding Jensen of the broken hand incident. He manages a little leer, too, and Jensen flushes at the thought of what the broken hand incident led to, namely Jensen having to help Jared dress and it leading a whole score of places he hadn't dared to expect.

"Your funny bone is not getting you laid," he whispers.

"Oh I'll show you my funny bone," Jared says, getting all up in his personal space and humping his leg for good measure.

"You're a horrible person," Jensen says, laughing and shoving him off. Damn him. His funny bone totally is going to get him laid.


End file.
